A puerta cerrada
by Ame Winner
Summary: Entre ese par, existía una inusual complicidad que irritaba a Peter. Slash


De las cosas más inesperadas que he escrito, de verdad que no fue planeado pero a través de los años he visto tantas veces esta película (Ghostbusters II) y apenas hace unos días reparé en esa complicidad que Egon y Ray tienen.

Peter aún me parece algo irritante pero, ¿quién mejor que él para ver lo obvio y hacerse de la vista gorda? xD.

_Advertencia: ¿Insinuación de -obvio- slash?_

* * *

><p><strong>A puerta cerrada<strong>

–Con qué eso haces en tu tiempo libre Ray…

Peter, con su incesante parloteo sarcástico, cuestionó al otro mientras lanzaba una mirada insinuante y calculadora. El pelinegro ya se había percatado de que algo ocurría en ese laboratorio, a puertas cerradas y durante largas horas, más allá de las investigaciones bibliotecarias y los experimentos científicos.

Egon, siempre estaba con Ray.

Y Ray, siempre buscaba la mirada de Egon.

Entre ese par existía una inusual complicidad que irritaba a Peter. Al comienzo había pensado que eran simples celos por perder a Ray como amigo y darse cuenta de que, al no estar todo el tiempo a su lado, alguien más había ocupado el lugar _del mejor amigo, _desplazándole al punto de que Ray podía pasar días o semanas sin cruzar palabra con él_._

Las cosas cambiaban, ellos habían crecido y los tiempos de la adolescencia habían -sin duda- quedado atrás para dar paso a la madurez, a las citas frecuentes con hermosas mujeres y al querer una vida en forma que no implicara simplemente ser un científico expulsado de la Universidad de Columbia y un parapsicólogo sin reputación; había que aceptar los cambios e incluso sacrificarse un poco, como él lo hacía con aquel programa de TV en el que tres cuartos del contenido eran charlatanería con raiting, que daba ganancias, pero sin contenido alguno.

Él había madurado pero, Ray sólo ganó edad.

Por eso no podían pasar todo el tiempo como en el pasado, haciendo experimentos sorprendentes pero sin credibilidad o investigaciones exhaustivas sobre casos sin resolver; las cosas así no dejaban dinero en los bolsillos ni los cimientos para comenzar una verdadera relación con futuro.

Ray seguía con ese aire infantil, así que vivir el día a día estaba bien para éste. Egon… bien, el aludido tenía su propio mundo y, sin que él lo notara, con el tiempo ese mundo había chocado con el del otro.

Así que, sí…

Lejos de esos arrebatos de enfado suyos, existía algo más entre esos dos y cada vez resultaba más obvio. Lo notaba cada vez que Egon terminaba las frases de Ray, o cada vez que éste sonreía a medias y bajaba la vista para seguir con el libro o la anotación que hacía.

En algún momento Dr. Spengler y Dr. Stantz, se habían convertido en Egon y Ray…, a secas. Y había secretos, silencios, miradas, roces…

_¡Imposible!,_ pero Peter se negaba rotundamente a pensar de más.

Día tras días lo olvidaba al salir de ahí y lo recordaba cuando volvía a verles juntos; trataba de convencerse de que Ray y Egon eran sólo amigos, que pasaban tiempo uno al lado del otro y que eso causaba esa mutua simpatía y entendimiento, que compartían ese gusto por la experimentación estricta y científica, esa que a él tanto le aburría al ser lenta y tediosa; así que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, él no podía competir con eso y en el fondo no quería hacerlo aunque implicara perder a quien había sido un _incondicional _a través de los años.

Dejar ir a Ray, a su amigo, era incómodo; tanto como hacerse a la idea de lo ocurría cuando él no estaba. Todo cambiaba, cierto, pero _eso _no lo había visto venir.

Egon con sus trajes formales, Ray con su forma aligerada de vestir; eran tan diferentes, en apariencia…, y tan similares en realidad.

Y él, siempre perseguía a Dana.

–Creemos que es sensible a las emociones.

–Hemos estado probando –Ray miró a Egon, y afirmó dispuesto a explicar mejor las cosas–. Si esto ocurre en pequeña escala, imagina…

Pero Peter había dejado de escuchar y aunque el tema podía ser de vital importancia para ellos y la ciudad entera, simplemente había llegado a ese punto -común en los últimos meses- en los que se hastiaba tanto de lo que veía y sentía que llegaba al grado de tener que alejarse antes de cometer una estupidez.

Por los años juntos, prefería que ellos -los tres- siguieran como amigos pues él, mejor que nadie, sabía que las palabras pesaban y no se olvidaban; por eso, y raro en su persona, cuidaba lo que decía y hacía.

Era un tema delicado, y no pensaba ser él primero en traerlo a colación.

–Me voy –exclamó de la nada–, seguro tengo alguna otra cosa más interesante que hacer… –añadió al mirarles– y ustedes no me necesitan aquí. Pónganme al día cuando dejen de jugar con el tostador.

Peter batió la diestra, espantando las razones con las que Ray trataba de mantenerle ahí para ayudar; la verdad, ni Egon ni éste le necesitaban y esos intentos por _incluirle _no le sentaban nada bien pues le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no un invitado por obligación. _Amigos o algo más, _no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le molestaba… si que fueran lo primero o lo otro pero, definitivamente, no tenía intenciones de quedarse y esperar para averiguarlo.

Haría el favor, bajo un acuerdo unilateral y silencioso, de no preguntar jamás qué era lo que ocurría a puerta cerrada y cuando él no estaba.

Al final, seguramente eran sólo ideas suyas.

**oOo**


End file.
